


Your Sex Is On Fire

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Series: 'til Kingdom Come [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts "bottom!desperate!Sebastian with teasing!Kurt" and "first time barebacking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sex Is On Fire

Kurt gets home before Sebastian. It’s unusual, but when he opens the mail, he’s really glad he did. He glances at the clock. Sebastian just got off work. _This will be fun_. He opens the letter addressed to Sebastian without any hint of regret, it’s not like he won’t be told what it says anyways. He smiles when he reads it through; apart from the name and social security number, it’s identical to his own. Kurt digs out his phone from his bag and scrolls through to Sebastian’s number.

“Hey, babe,” Sebastian greets when he answers. “I got out early and I’m on the subway, can it wait ‘til I get home?”

“Guess what came in the mail today?” Kurt asks, ignoring Sebastian’s request.

Sebastian sighs. “Another scarf for your ever-growing collection?” he says, voice heavy with sarcasm. It’s Friday and he’s tired, Kurt knows, but he’s fairly sure Sebastian will feel slightly less tired after this conversation.

“No,” he says, not taking the bait. “Letters. To both of us.”

He doesn’t have to be there to know that Sebastian is dragging his free hand over his face and biting his lip to keep himself from groaning out loud.

“Mhm?” Sebastian says, trying to sound interested. “What is it, then? Some insurance thing? I’ll be home in like twenty minutes, Kurt, I’m sure it can wait.”

“It’s our STD results.” Kurt smiles at the way Sebastian’s breath catches on the other end of the line. “Yeah, that’s why it couldn’t wait.”

“So?” Sebastian prompts. “Can we lose the condoms?”

“Yes.”

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Sebastian breathes out. “I hope you’re prepared,” he says, his voice slightly lower than before. Kurt smirks to himself and jumps up on the kitchen counter.

“Prepared to fuck you senseless, yes,” he replies, confident in his sexuality and needs after two years with Sebastian.

“ _Kurt_.”

“You’re still on the subway, aren’t you?” It’s a completely rhetorical question, Kurt can hear the background noise of Sebastian’s co-travellers. “And I’m home, all alone... Wonder what I’m gonna do with all this time and space?” Kurt is getting hard just thinking about what will happen when Sebastian gets home. He palms himself through his pants, not bothering to muffle his moan at the pressure since he’s all alone in the apartment.

“This is not fair,” Sebastian hisses in his ear.

“Oh, like you haven’t sexted me at work a million times,” Kurt scoffs, popping the button of his pants open.

“ _You didn’t have a girl standing with her face inches from your crotch then_ ,” Sebastian says, in fucking _French_ , and Kurt has to bite his lip to stifle a moan at that. His boyfriend still doesn’t know exactly how much it turns Kurt on when he does that, and Kurt would prefer to keep that piece of information from him as long as he can.

“Aw, baby, are you afraid people will hear you?” Kurt says sweetly, teasing him. Sebastian is not afraid of talking about sex in public, but getting hard while alone on the subway is apparently too much even for him. “Mm, maybe I’ll go and take a shower... Get myself all warm and wet and--”

“Kurt, babe, I love you and all,” Sebastian says, voice a bit muffled, “but I’m gonna hang up on you now before this gets any further. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He hangs up before Kurt can reply, leaving Kurt to just stare at his phone. He didn’t think Sebastian would actually hang up on him.

But then again, this means he can actually spend the last few minutes before Sebastian gets home in the shower. Payback’s a bitch, and all that. Plus, no matter how dirty they’re going to get tonight, Kurt really wants to get the grime from the workday off of himself.

* * *

The sound of the front door closing carries through to the bathroom, and Kurt is glad he shut the water off to work the shampoo into his hair, or he wouldn’t have heard it. Now, he smirks, turns the water on and closes his eyes, lets it rinse the lather out of his hair while he trails his hand down his chest to grasp his still half-hard cock.

“Kurt?” Sebastian calls out. Kurt can barely hear him over the water, and he doesn’t bother replying. It’s not a big apartment, his boyfriend will find him soon enough. “Babe, don’t tell me you’re actually...” Sebastian trails off when he sees Kurt through the frosted glass of the shower. “Taking a shower,” he finishes weakly.

“Feel free to join me,” Kurt says, not taking his hand off of himself. It’s an unnecessary invitation, Sebastian is already unbuttoning his shirt.

“Mm, hi,” Sebastian smiles as he slides in under the water, pressing his front against Kurt’s back. He kisses Kurt’s neck and doesn’t waste any time sliding a hand down Kurt’s chest and tangling his fingers with Kurt’s on his cock. “Someone’s glad to see me,” he drawls, moving his mouth to nip at Kurt’s earlobe and kiss his cheek. Kurt closes his eyes again and leans his head back to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“I was pretty happy before you got here,” he says, faking nonchalance.

“I can leave,” Sebastian replies and starts to untangle his fingers from Kurt’s, but Kurt tightens his grip around Sebastian’s hand and his own cock simultaneously, moaning at the sensation. He can feel Sebastian’s smirk against his skin.

“Thought so.” His growing erection is pressing against Kurt’s ass and Kurt pushes back, reveling in the sensation. “I could just fuck you now, right here,” Sebastian says into his ear. “Just because I can.”

“Noo,” Kurt says, but it comes out more as a moan as Sebastian speeds up the jerking of his cock. “I’m gonna fuck you first,” Kurt pants. “I’m just gonna-” The friction of their hands is delicious in the water and he’s so _close_ “-come,” he moans, and comes across their tangled fingers. It washes away quickly, but Sebastian brings his hand to his mouth and licks what he can get. Then he cradles Kurt’s head and turns his neck so he can kiss him properly.

“You are so fucking hot,” he mutters against Kurt’s lips, his cock still digging into Kurt’s ass. Kurt turns around and embraces him, kissing him again.

“You need to wash up?” Kurt asks, already reaching for his own body wash.

“What, you’re not gonna help me with this?” Sebastian asks, pressing his cock against Kurt’s hip. Kurt snaps his bottle shut and gives Sebastian a _look._

“No.” He slides his hands over his body, deliberately slow and teasing. “You’re not going to come until I’m done with you.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian whines, but Kurt looks up and meets his eyes.

“Are you?” he asks, sharply. Sebastian swallows.

“No,” he says, and reaches for his own body wash.

* * *

“Lie down,” Kurt says when they’re in the bedroom and have dried off. Sebastian obeys, crawling backwards up on the sheets, keeping his body well-displayed.

“See anything you like?” he leers. Kurt drops his towel on the floor and crawls after him, straddling his legs.

“You know I do,” he replies. He leans down and kisses Sebastian, slowly and surely, dragging his tongue along Sebastian’s and nibbling on his lips. “I love you,” he whispers, because he feels like he needs to. Sebastian grabs his neck to drag him down and kiss him again, but Kurt won’t have that. He straightens and grabs Sebastian’s wrists, placing them on the pillow above his head.

"You gonna hold them there?" he asks. Sebastian nods. "Good." Kurt releases him, and then wastes no time before he bends down and licks a long stripe from Sebastian's collar bone to his jaw. He captures Sebastian’s mouth one last time, before he starts trailing his lips down across his skin. He licks and kisses and bites, paying extra attention to the spots he knows drives Sebastian crazy, until he finally reaches the junction of Sebastian’s thighs.

Sebastian is rock hard and leaking, and Kurt doesn’t hesitate to dart his tongue out and lap up the pre-come smeared around the head. Sebastian moans and arches his hips, but Kurt is ready for that and backs away to avoid being hurt.

“You’re eager,” he says and licks Sebastian’s cock, smirking at the way it twitches against his tongue.

“I’ve been hard for like an hour,” Sebastian groans, clutching the pillow above his head in a desperate attempt to stop himself from burying his hands in Kurt’s hair and press him down.

“Half an hour, at the most,” Kurt counters, really enjoying the way Sebastian is aching to touch him. Sebastian glares at him.

“It feels like two days,” he says, arching his hips up again. Kurt sucks lightly on the tip of his cock in apology. “ _God yes finally_ ,” Sebastian breathes out, relaxing a bit, but Kurt takes that as his cue to pull off again.

“I meant what I said,” he says, voice low and his breath ghosting over Sebastian’s cock and balls. “You’re don’t get to come until I’ve fucked you.”

“ _Kuurt_.”

“And I plan on enjoying that as much as I can.” He takes Sebastian’s whole cock into his mouth, then, swallowing and moaning around it. He brings his hands up to settle on Sebastian’s hips, keeping him still, but when he’s fairly confident that Sebastian won’t push up into Kurt’s mouth, he slides one hand down to stroke his balls. Sebastian whines, but he keeps his hips still, so Kurt rewards him by sliding his fingers even further down, rubbing against his crack.

His own cock is hard, has been for a couple of minutes now. It’s not hard to get aroused in the presence of a naked, writhing Sebastian Smythe, even if he came like fifteen minutes ago. A bit hesitantly, he lets go of Sebastian’s hip with his other hand, bringing it down to stroke himself a few times, even though the position is a bit awkward. He swallows harder around Sebastian’s cock when he doesn’t have the same balance, and Sebastian finally breaks, his hands coming down to tangle in Kurt’s hair and pull at it while simultaneously trying to bring his head further down. Kurt responds by backing off again, further this time. He sits back on his heels and jerks himself slowly, not touching Sebastian at all, more than the brief touch of his knees against Sebastian’s.

“Flip over,” he says. Sebastian obeys with an expectant smile. Kurt kind of wants to spank him, just to go against his expectations, but neither of them are into that so it would be kind of counterproductive. Instead, he stretches out above Sebastian, placing one hand next to his head and using the other to reach into the drawer in the bedside table. He grabs the lube and condoms, but then he remembers, and drops the condoms with a pleased smile. He can’t stop the shiver that runs down his spine at the thought of fucking Sebastian bare.

Kurt presses a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s spine and then crawls down until he’s settled between Sebastian’s legs. He strokes Sebastian’s thighs, palms his ass, leans down to dip his tongue into the dimples on his tailbone. Sebastian moans. Kurt splays his fingers on his ass, using his thumbs to part his cheeks and then leaning further down to lick a long stripe along the crack.

“Mnghn _Kurt_ , can you--” Sebastian pleads. Kurt licks gently, teasingly, smiling.

“Say please,” he murmurs, not lifting his mouth. Sebastian shivers, lifting his hips a bit to get closer, still.

“ _Please_ ,” Sebastian begs. Kurt hums, but he still doesn’t let up on the teasing licks. “Kuurrt, please,” Sebastian tries again, a desperate note to his voice. His thighs are trembling slightly, so Kurt takes pity on him this time and starts licking with more vigour, pressing in his tongue with a purpose this time. He needs to make Sebastian loose and wet so he can fuck him and _come inside him_ and Kurt moans out loud at that, causing Sebastian to moan back because vibrations and oh god.

“Fuck, I need, more, please, just--” and Sebastian doesn’t have to say anymore before Kurt is pressing in a finger next to his tongue, doing okay with just saliva for now. “Yes,” Sebastian hisses. “Yes yes yes _more_ , please,” and once he starts begging he doesn’t stop. Kurt _is_ happy to oblige, but he also loves to tease. He opens the lube and coats his fingers, sliding two of them back into Sebastian, moving his mouth to bite lightly on his ass instead.

“Easy,” he scolds when Sebastian tries to push back onto Kurt’s fingers. Kurt follows his movement, preventing Sebastian from getting more, causing him to whine. “I decide,” Kurt says, but he presses his fingers in at the same time. He repeats the movement a couple of times before adding a third finger. He crooks them, and Sebastian’s whole body jerks. _That’s the spot_. Kurt’s own cock twitches again, he’s _so ready_ to just fuck the hell out of his boyfriend right now, but he’s going to drag this out a little bit further, just because he can.

He starts to lick again, lapping at Sebastian’s rim around his fingers, pulling his fingers out to replace with his tongue, digging in deeper now due to the loosening, then switching back to fingers. Sebastian is narrating with a constant stream of moans and whimpers and the occasional, broken, _please_ and Kurt’s cock is leaking against the sheets. At last he can’t stand it anymore, he’s on the verge of coming just from doing this to Sebastian and he can’t imagine how close Sebastian must be. But he still hasn’t come, because Kurt told him not to, and the thrill of pleasure Kurt feels at that is enthralling.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” he mumbles, reaching for the lube again and slicking up his cock. The sensation of lube on his cock is nowhere new, but in this position there’s always been a thin layer of latex between. Now there isn’t. Kurt shuffles forward, draping himself across Sebastian’s back to kiss him. It’s wet and sloppy and the angle is all wrong but Kurt’s cock is brushing against the rim of Sebastian’s ass and there is _nothing between them_ and they both moan into the other’s mouth. Kurt breaks away to catch his breath, leans his forehead on the top of Sebastian’s spine, glances down to where his slick cock is pressed against Sebastian’s ass. He grabs it and starts to push in, breathing hard into Sebastian’s hairline and finally he just bites down on Sebastian’s neck to prevent himself from screaming out loud in pleasure. Not that Sebastian would mind, but Sebastian doesn’t mind the bitemarks either.

Kurt pushes in, little by little, and it doesn’t really feel _that_ much different, but there is a difference. Just knowing what they’re doing is almost enough to get Kurt off, though, and he doesn’t wait long to pick up a pace. He’s clutching the sheets in a death grip, and Sebastian isn’t much better off, gripping the pillow under his head and thrusting upwards back on Kurt’s cock.

“Are you close?” Kurt asks, because he is close and he doesn’t think he can hold off much longer, but there’s one more thing he wants to do before Sebastian gets to come.

“Nngh,” is Sebastian’s only reply, so Kurt takes that as his cue to fasten his pace and harden his thrusts. It doesn’t take long, even with the orgasm in the shower he’s still really worked up, and after just a couple of more thrusts, he pushes in one more time and feels his cock spasm in Sebastian’s ass. He’s _coming inside of Sebastian_ and fuck if that doesn’t make his cock jerk even harder. Kurt pants against Sebastian’s neck and he just wants to lay down and cuddle but Sebastian is still hard, and Kurt has a plan. He eases out as gently as he can, but they both still hiss at the feeling. He lays down on his side, his chest pressed against Sebastian, and he drags his fingers through the sweat on Sebastian’s back, digs his thumb into the dimples, before easing his fingertips down between Sebastian’s asscheeks. He doesn’t need to see the rim to know he’s swollen, he can feel it, and when he presses his fingers inside, Sebastian keens, and Kurt feels a surge of warmth rush through him because the wetness he feels is lube _and his own come_.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Sebastian moans, scrambling to grasp Kurt’s head and bring him up to kiss him. It’s hard and desperate and Kurt presses his fingers in further, fucking Sebastian with them, rubbing in his come and whimpering at the filthiness of it all, of them. One final thought flashes through Kurt’s mind and if he wasn’t so thoroughly wrung out, he probably would’ve gotten hard again in an instant. He eases his fingers out of Sebastian’s ass, ignoring his whine at the loss, and brings his hand up, offering it to his boyfriend. Sebastian sticks his tongue out and licks without a second though, and before Kurt can second-guess it, he sticks his fingers into Sebastian’s mouth, letting him suck them off instead.

That does it to Sebastian. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans and presses down onto the bed and he fucking _comes without being touched_ and Kurt is seriously going to faint.

Sebastian breathes harshly against Kurt’s cheek, the tension slowly leaving his body and making him loose and pliant. Kurt wipes his fingers off on the sheet, then he cradles Sebastian’s jaw and kisses him, much slower and sweeter than anytime else today.

“That was--” he starts to say, but Sebastian cuts him off with another kiss.

“Yeah.” He rolls over so he’s on his side, facing Kurt. He wraps his arm around Kurt’s waist, pulls him close and smiles at him, their faces inches apart. “We’re doing that again,” he says. “I’m doing that to you.”

“Fuck yes,” Kurt sighs, burrowing his face in the pillow next to Sebastian’s shoulder. “Tomorrow. Or maybe after dinner.”

“Tomorrow,” Sebastian says, certain. “I need more energy than this if I’m gonna be able to keep you on hold for _hours_.”

“Mm, promises,” Kurt mumbles, pressing his lips against Sebastian’s skin. “Nap. Then food.”

“We’re sticky,” Sebastian says, but he doesn’t make a move.

“Nap. Shower. _Then_ food,” Kurt amends. Sebastian kisses his cheek.

“Okay.”


End file.
